bigbangtheoryfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Barry Kripke
Barry Kripke ist Plasma-Physiker am Caltech und ein zunächst verhasster Kollege von Leonard und Sheldon. Sheldon freundet sich in der fünften Staffel mit Barry Kripke an. Er hat einen leichten Sprachfehler und spricht ähnlich lispelnd und quäkend wie "Duffy Duck" aus "Looney Tunes". In der Originalfassung lispelt er allerdings nicht, sondern hat - bei relativ tiefer, dunkler Stimme - den Sprachfehler einer anderen Looney-Tunes-Figur: Elmer Fudd. Elmer / Kripke spricht statt R und L immer ein W, also "Physics Wab" statt "Physics Lab" und "Wabbits" statt "Rabbits". Sein berühmter Satz lautet: "Siwi, can you wecommend a westauwant?" Charakter Bei seinem ersten Auftritt lässt er seinen "Killer-Roboter", den er ursprünglich für die "Southern California Robot Fighting League" gebaut hatte, in einem inoffiziellen Roboter-Turnier im Kinetik-Labor gegen den Roboter der Jungs, M.O.N.T.E., antreten. Dabei wird M.O.N.T.E. allerdings zerstört. In einer anderen Folge versucht Sheldon sich mit Kripke anzufreunden, um Zugang zu einem Spezialcomputer zu erlangen, den er für seine Forschung braucht. Allerdings gab Sheldon seine Bemühungen auf, als er merkte, dass Kripke ihm den Zugang zum Computer trotz ihrer "Freundschaft" nicht ermöglichen konnte. Kripke benimmt sich gegenüber Penny wie Howard es tut. Außerdem denkt er, dass der Name Penny nicht heiß genug ist und gab ihr den Namen Roxanne. Er verspottet Sheldon mit wachsender Begeisterung und leitet in der 3. Staffel während eines Radio-Interviews Helium in Sheldons Büro. Ein Jahr später lud Sheldon Kripke, Stuart und Zack in seine Wohnung ein, um eine neue soziale Gruppe zu etablieren. Was aber daneben geht, da die drei Karaoke singen und trinken, was Sheldon ziemlich schockiert. In einer späteren Episode der 5. Staffel kann man sehen, dass er relativ unsportlich ist, da er sich beim Basketball genauso ungeschickt anstellt wie Sheldon. Er soll jedoch Polo und Wasserball spielen, klettern und Bauchreden können. Mit Star Trek kann er hingegen nichts anfangen. Er sieht die Serie nicht mehr seit er entdeckt hat, dass ein Stripclub in seiner Nähe ein Buffet hat. Barry ist zu Howards Junggesellenabschied eingeladen und beschwert sich über das Fehlen von Stripperinnen, als er ein paar Worte sagen soll. Er hatte ganze 200 $ in 1 - Dollarscheine umgetauscht. In Willkommen in der Donnerkuppel kommt heraus, dass Kripkes Forschung der Forschung Sheldons meilenweit voraus ist. Kripke geht aber davon aus, dass dieser Unterschied aus Sheldons Beziehung mit Amy resultiert. Er denkt Sheldon würde durch seine Freundin von der Arbeit abgelenkt werden und ist in gewisser Weise eifersüchtig. In der 9. Staffel nehmen Sheldon, Leonard, Howard und Raj Fechtunterricht bei Barry, da sie ihre Fitness verbessern wollen. Barry bekundet sein Interesse an Amy, die zu dem Zeitpunkt Single ist. Daraufhin erklärt Sheldon er müsse ihn zum Duell fordern, wenn er etwas mit Amy anfangen würde. Das solle an genau diesem Tag drei Jahre später ausgetragen werden, da Sheldon erst eine einzige Fechtstunde hatte. Soweit kommt es aber nicht, weil Amy Barrys Einladung ausschlägt. Penny und Bernadette gegenüber bemerkt Amy sie müsse ihn sich nicht erst nackt vorstellen und zeigt ihnen seine Handynachricht. Das wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er Nacktfotos von sich in Umlauf bringt. Trivia *Barry ist anscheinend nach dem Philosophen und Logiker Saul Kripke benannt. *Es ist auch möglich, dass der Name "Kripke" von dem Namen des Software-Schutz-Programm "Crypkey" kommt. *Er hat viele Hobbies, darunter Gewinnspiele, Karaoke, Bauchreden, Polo, Wasserball und Klettern. *Er spricht wie Duffy Duck. *Er hat einen Kampfroboter namens "Krippler". *Er macht gelegentlich Nacktfotos von sich und stellt sie ins Internet. Kategorie:Physiker Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Doktoren Kategorie:Universität